


[Podfic of] epistolary

by exmanhater



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: It isn’t until Amanita says, out of the blue, over the rim of her chai latte, “Would you mind telling Kala that I really liked the book she recommended?”, that Nomi realizes it’s so much more than that. Her girlfriend is not simply accepting the existence of other people’s voices in her head – she is actually conversing with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [epistolary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815942) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2l87F2m) [7.43 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 16:13 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
